Coming To An Understanding
by bettertoflee
Summary: Aria's lost in the wake of discovering Ezra didn't come home on his scheduled flight...and that Nicole is alive after all. One-shot turned two-shot. Request from @fallforhale on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**One-shot request from fallforhale on Tumblr - hope no one minds it turned into a two-shot. I'm posting the first half while I continue to work on the second.**

* * *

She had seven missed calls by the time she left the hospital—all from Ezra—and she wasn't going to return any of them. She wasn't even sure she was going to go home.

There were so many things going through her head, she could hardly keep any of them straight. It was all she could do to not throw up from the sheer amount of stress she'd been through in the past forty-eight hours. Thankfully they'd been able to get cell service a little outside the abandoned school and the ambulance had come quickly. By some miracle, the paramedics were able to keep Spencer stable until they reached the hospital, but she'd had to go alone, and it killed all of them to watch her get carted off all alone. There was no way any of the girls would have left her side had they not been required to stay and give their statements before going to the hospital, but they'd all been under so much scrutiny lately that there was no way around it. It was well into the night before they were free to go, and by the time they reached the hospital, Spencer was in surgery and they were left with nothing to do but wait.

On top of all of this, Aria was still trying to process everything that was going on in her personal life.

The girls knew Ezra had gone to Colombia when he'd heard about the hostages being found. She'd updated them when he told her Nicole wasn't one of them, and she'd refused Spencer's offer to stay at the Hastings the night before because Ezra had asked her to be home when he got back from the trip.

What she hadn't mentioned to anyone was that he'd never come home that night or that she'd spent hours worrying, trying to track down his flight, figure out whether or not it had ever taken off, if it had landed, or if he'd even boarded. She couldn't bring herself to admit out loud what had actually happened. Or at least, what she guessed had happened

Nicole _was_ alive and Ezra had stayed in Colombia. For how long, she had no idea. She was confident that his intentions had not been to hurt her, but regardless...he _had_. At some point between their video chat and that evening, he had made the decision not to board the plane, not to call and let her know he would not be arriving home that night…not even to inform her that there was a possibility Nicole was alive after all.

No call…no text…just silence.

Not to mention the hurt she'd felt when she watched the way he reacted to seeing Nicole. Not that it was unwarranted. She knew what it felt like to find out someone was alive after mourning them. She wasn't heartless. That didn't make it sting any less.

Aria could feel Emily's eyes on the back of her head as they descended the stairs outside the hospital. She felt like the missed calls and unheard voicemails were burning a hole through her pocket and she was sure Emily could see it.

In reality, all Emily could see was the far-off look in Aria's eyes. She knew enough of what Aria had been going through lately to know that there was something eating away at her. Spencer and Aria were incredibly close, and adding all of this onto what Aria already had going on was probably putting her over the edge. Emily was familiar with the feeling of being alone, and she imagined Aria was feeling something very close to that in this moment.

"You know, Spencer's going to be all right," Emily said as she came up behind her. "You heard what the doctor said; a few more hours in surgery and she'll be fine. Go home, take a shower, change your clothes, check in with Ezra, then you can come back and sit with her all day if you want."

Aria looked at Emily with a grim smile. "Thanks, Em."

"I didn't get to ask before…how was your night with Ezra? Is he doing okay?"

Aria nodded her head, not intending to go into any detail.

For some reason, she felt the need to keep his integrity intact, even though his lack of consideration had hurt her incredibly, she didn't want to paint him in a bad light—she still wanted everyone else to think the best of him, and she was still trying to reason away in her own mind why he might have handled the situation the way that he had. She didn't really want a lot of other opinions clouding her own heart. However, as she stood and watched the way Emily was looking at her, she reasoned that it was okay to share; at least with one person. After all, of all the girls, Emily had been the most in tune with what had been going on in Aria's life outside of A.D. Plus she had her own ties to Nicole and may appreciate the update.

Aria sucked in both her lips, wetting them with her tongue before saying anything. She wanted to choose her words wisely.

"Actually," she started. "He was supposed to come home last night…" she trailed off, all the sadness she'd held in her heart sinking out through the cluster of tears that were stacking up in the back of her throat. She didn't expect what she was feeling to start seeping through when she opened her mouth. Her voice was thick and she felt all the worry and heartache she'd been holding back start to come forward. "But, he didn't," she went on. She shrugged her shoulders and looked past Emily, reeling in her emotions. She cleared her throat a little. "They, uh, they found Nicole. She's alive."

Emily's hand shot to cover her mouth. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But you haven't—"

"No, I had to watch it on the news yesterday. I haven't heard from him. Well, that's a lie. I have a million missed calls and a few messages. I haven't listened to any of them."

They stood for a moment, both lost a little in thought. Their lives were never dull, but as soon as anyone was able to take one step forward, they had to take two steps back. Aria felt self conscious under Emily's gaze. She knew she was being petty by ignoring Ezra, but right now…she wanted to allow herself the pettiness.

"I should probably get home," Aria said. "You're right, I do want to get back here. I don't want Spencer coming out of surgery all alone."

Emily nodded her head. "She won't be alone, Hanna and Caleb are still inside. Ali and I are going to get cleaned up too, and Hanna and Caleb won't leave until someone else is able to take over. We'll go in shifts." Aria looked like she wanted to do anything but go home. "Are you sure you're going to be okay alone? You can come with us, or we can stop by Ezra's after…"

"I'll be fine; thanks though." Aria gave Emily a curt nod along with an equally as curt grimace. She didn't want to be alone, but she also didn't want to be the third wheel to whatever was going on between Ali and Emily. She needed some time to think through what she was feeling, and she needed to figure out what she was going to do when Ezra finally did come home.

When she arrived outside The Brew, she was surprised to see not one, not two, but three police cars. There wasn't an unusual amount of chaos surrounding the building, nor were any of the officers in sight. Instead of going up through the small stairway outside, Aria went in through the coffee shop. She squeezed her way past a crowd at the counter and approached Sabrina with worried eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked, hurriedly.

Sabrina looked up from where she'd been working on an order and when her eyes made contact with Aria's, her body visibly relaxed.

"You better head upstairs," she said.

Aria's heart sank and her eyes got wide. She suddenly wished she'd answered his calls or at the very least listened to the voicemails he'd left. Countless horrible situations were running through her mind as she quickly crossed the room and ascended the stairs leading to the loft. When she reached the landing, there was one officer standing in the hallway speaking into a radio at his shoulder.

"Excuse me," Aria said, rushing up to him. He looked between Aria and the open door. His silence did nothing to steady the pounding in her chest.

Turning, she burst through the entryway and was greeted by the other two officers as well as a face she hadn't expected to see. Of all the things she thought his voicemails might have said, _"I'll be home shorty,"_ or anything indicating as much was not what she expected.

She stopped cold and the way he was looking at he…it was like they were in a standoff. The officers around them seemed to disappear into the walls and Aria felt her heart plummet so far into the pit of her stomach she was afraid it might drop down to her feet. She felt cold and shaky and she was caught up in a miserable mixture of confusion, anger, and hurt, but above all…relief.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

She didn't know exactly what she meant by those words but she wasn't sure what else to say. This was his home. He lived here. Where did she really expect him to be? Aside from maybe another country…

"I've been worried sick about you," he said, coming forward, both arms held open. "Where have you been?"

Aria stepped back, her shoulders suddenly growing more rigid. "Excuse me?"

Ezra's eyes narrowed at her tone. He awkwardly let his arms drop to his side and felt his jaw set as he took in her posture, the way she was standing at a distance, the fact that she hadn't made any move to greet him.

The officers who were crowding the space around them were clearly trying to gauge the situation as much as Aria and Ezra. Aria recognized one of them as having been at the Hastings when they were certain Noel was holding Hanna captive, the other had been assigned to her door for the past few days. She turned and was about to say something to one of them, but they chose the same moment to speak.

"Miss Montgomery," said the officer in charge of keeping watch over her. "Have you been in any kind of trouble? Your fiancé was worried when you didn't answer your phone. You understand that the police protection we've been providing here and at the Hastings residence was for your benefit, correct? If there's something serious happening, you shouldn't be sneaking out and flying under the radar. You girls are under close observation as it is…"

Aria's attitude got the better of her and she cut him off. "Thank you," she said, "but we're fine here. I've spent the entire night giving statements and getting poked and prodded by nurses, and if there's anything you should be doing, it's figuring out who shot my best friend." The officer opened his mouth to retort, but Aria cut him off again. "Really, I'm sorry. We made a stupid decision by sneaking past the officers guarding the house, and we paid the price. I've been at the hospital all night—I just came home to get cleaned up and then I'll be headed right back over."

The other two officers who had been standing in the background were at the doorway now, ready to leave. Aria didn't know what the exact protocol was, but she hoped that they'd give her and Ezra some space. She didn't want an audience for the conversation that was about to happen. She took a moment to glance in his direction and the look on his face was priceless. His eyes were wide and he had one hand tucked under his arm, the other bent at his chest, his hand poised across his mouth. Aria hoped he had a whirlwind of thoughts and possibilities racing through his head. She wanted him to wonder what had been going on while he was gone. However selfish the thought might be, she wanted him to dream up what it would have felt like to come home and find that she was the one who had been shot.

"I'd really prefer if you stay here or at least have a police escort," the officer said.

"I'll make sure she stays safe," Ezra said, butting in for the first time.

Aria rolled her eyes.

She parted her lips, ready to speak, but the words she wanted to let loose were not ones she really wanted out in the open. They were too harsh, too true, and she thought it best if she kept that tone for behind closed doors. Plus, anything she was about to say was going to be directed at Ezra rather than the officers. She reeled herself back in and tried again.

"If it's really necessary, someone can wait in a squad car downstairs. I promise to check in when I go to leave."

All three of the officers seemed to look her up and down, or look between her and Ezra. Aria was sure they could feel the tension in the air. It was also likely that they were sizing her up, working through in their minds how little effort it would take to keep one small woman from sneaking past them now that they were expecting it.

Aria couldn't care less about what they thought. She just wanted them to leave.

* * *

 ** _(to be continued)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know about this guys...I'll be interested to hear what you think. Just don't be too harsh - remember it's probably not going to be everything you've ever wanted Lol There are just so many ways this could be written, and so many different reactions both of them could have. At some point you have to pick one and go with it.**

* * *

As soon as the door was closed behind them, she turned to face Ezra, both her arms folded over her chest. For the first time she realized that the loft was still set for the dinner she'd planned to have when he arrived home two nights before. There were still plates at the table and the candle was still sitting exactly where she left it...the remote just to the right. She hadn't touched anything since seeing the news.

They stood there for a moment, Ezra staring at Aria, Aria staring at the world around her. She waited for him to speak.

"I thought you were going to be home," he said. Aria couldn't keep her mouth from dropping open.

"Yeah, that was two days ago, when I thought you were boarding your flight." Her voice was quiet but full of bitter disbelief. Though, the longer she stood before him, the faster the anger that had built up within her was dissipating. His eyes were soft, tired. She wished she could draw up all those hurt feelings again, but the relief she was feeling at seeing that he was safely in front of her was creating a heavy overcast on her emotions.

Ezra seemed to be thinking through what he wanted to say, and even though his eyes might have looked tired, she could tell he was pissed off.

"Nicole's alive," he said finally, his voice tight and short, the way he spoke when he was irritated. "In case you were wondering."

That did it.

Aria's arms grew taut and she felt herself draw inward at his words. The tone of his voice alone was enough to rear anger in her heart once more.

"I know," she said. She hoped her words cut through him the way his had her. "I was watching the news all evening. When you still weren't home hours after I expected you, I thought maybe your plane had crashed. Do you know the airport can't release boarding information to anyone who isn't a family member or spouse?"

She felt a little better as Ezra's face paled. He looked up to the ceiling, trying to process everything that was going on. There was one question she needed to ask before she let herself go on, but she wasn't sure she was prepared for the answer.

When she spoke, her voice was barely audible.

"Is she here?"

Ezra's eyes shot back to her but he didn't answer right away. Aria's breath caught in her throat and she felt every vein in her body grow heavy as her pulse sped up.

"Just tell me, Ezra," she said quietly. "Please have the decency to just tell me."

"Aria—" He pushed a hand back through his hair, brushing his bang off his forehead, and left it there for a few seconds.

"No, really," she was about to go on, but held out her hand, stopping him and stopping herself. "You know what, forget it. Emily went home with Ali, they won't mind if I crash there. I'm just going to get a few things and I'll be out of your hair."

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and made to head up the stairs. She stopped at the third stair, though, not sure what she'd find on the floor above. Her hand was poised above the rail, and she hesitantly looked back at Ezra, begging him with her eyes not to make her ask the question that burned to be answered.

Over the years they'd conveyed a lot with their eyes. A million unspoken words had been shared across hallways, across classrooms, across an old oak desk…and now across a few feet of what should have felt like _their_ _home_. What _would_ have felt like their home under different circumstances. Instead, it felt to Aria that they were still communicating across an ocean, and from two very different continents.

"Aria, stop," Ezra said, reaching out for her. "I would never do that to you," he said quietly.

She didn't let him take her arm, but she didn't make as much an effort to pull away from him either. It was progress.

"I want to believe that, Ezra," she said with sincerity. "But recently you've not been acting like..." she didn't want to say it, but she felt he needed to hear it. "This," she said gesturing to him, "is not the man I fell in love with and, to put it bluntly, I don't know if I can get him back a second time."

He looked exasperated, and this time it was his turn to grow truly angered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Aria almost lost it. Her hands started to feel shaky, her heart started to beat too fast, and she knew that she was headed in a very dangerous direction. If she proceeded, there would be no coming back. It would either end well, or it would not. Either way: this would be the first and last time everything was laid out on the table. It would be the first and last time they had this discussion. Where did they stand with Nicole in the mix?

"Ezra, you completely left me in the dark, almost the entire time you were gone. I barely heard two words from you. You didn't even have the decency to call and tell me there was a chance Nicole had been found or that you might not come home right away. You left me sitting here, miles away, worrying over whether or not your plane had gone down over the Atlantic. I had to find out she was alive by watching the news. You didn't call me again for over twelve hours."

Tears were brimming in her eyes. As she looked at the man she loved and thought of all the what-if's she had dreamt up over the past week, the aching in her heart grew too big. She wanted so badly to reach out and hold him. She wanted him to reach out and hold _her_ —to pull her toward his chest, to keep her there and force her to believe that he'd thought of her every second he was away. But she didn't want any of it if it wasn't sincere, and the way he'd held Nicole was filling her with plenty of doubt.

She wanted so badly for her next words to come out like ice, but she loved him more than anything in the entire world, and all she really wanted was for him to be happy.

"You looked like you were on top of the world, Ezra, and I have clearly not been at the forefront of your thoughts. I don't blame you for it. I will _not_ hold the need for closure against you, but you can't stand there and tell me that the things I'm feeling are unwarranted. You and I are supposed to be a team. I know I haven't been the best at it either, but we were doing so well. The way you looked at her when she came out of that jungle…how do you expect me not to wonder if you brought her home with you?"

Whether she intended for her words to sting or not didn't matter once they were out.

"Aria, you have no idea what I've been through over the past three years."

At this Aria backed down off the stairs and took a step away from him. They were on even ground now, but she was an inch closer to the door than she had been before.

"Don't ever tell me I don't know what you've been through," she said quietly. Why was he making this so hard? "Watching you live through all of that was like living through it myself. Not to mention the fact that I _did_ live that…thinking someone died to find out they've been alive the whole time isn't an easy thing, and it's not something I'd wish on anyone. Ever. Be it false hope or the real deal. I thought you understood that when you said you understood why I deleted her call, which, I admit, was a mistake. I shouldn't have made that call for you."

She stopped to draw a breath, trying her hardest to steady her pulse. When he didn't look like he was going to calm down, she let out one final retort.

"And, in case you aren't remembering this, the repercussions of Alison's "death" have been haunting me for the past seven years. So please, don't tell me I don't have any idea what it's like to think you've lost someone you care about."

The tension between them was high. They were both coming from justified places but they were acting purely on emotion. What was being said in the heat of the moment could never be taken back. Ezra rolled his eyes and turned away from Aria, walking into the kitchen and placing both hands on the island counter. He braced himself there, staring at his feet. Aria followed him in but kept her distance.

It was the time for honesty and if he wasn't going to say anything, she would do enough talking for both of them. Even if meant breaking her heart.

"You kissed her, Ezra," she said, barely above a whisper. "And I want to tell you I understand, and that I don't blame you, and that I _know_ you weren't doing it to hurt me, or because you don't love me, but I don't want to lie to you and tell you I haven't been doubting our future together since the day you got on that airplane." Her voice was shaking with unshed tears. "I _love_ you, more than anything in this world, but I'm not going to _force_ you to stay with me just because you asked me to marry you when you thought she was…gone."

He turned to face her and gazed on in silence, his eyes darting back and forth between hers. The tension in his face had shifted some and what was anger before had turned to a sad resolve. The longer he looked at her, the more she could make out tears welling up in eyes. She knew her own were clouded by the same…she just didn't know where his were coming from…what thoughts were behind them.

"Please say something," she whispered. She was desperate.

Her words hit Ezra like a ton of bricks and for the first time since landing, he truly began to get a sense for the kind of place he'd put her in. Her face was growing blotchy with the promise of tears. She was so small, so fragile, and he had missed her incredibly. Of course she wouldn't know what was going through his head if he didn't tell her. He _knew_ she battled with anxiety over things, no matter how big or small, and he _knew_ she was under an immense deal of stress herself, even if it wasn't the same kind of stress he'd been dealing with.

That had been part of the reason he'd suggested eloping in the first place.

 _God_ …e _loping. Getting married._ It seemed like another lifetime.

And perhaps that was part of the problem. It _wasn't_ another lifetime, and it certainly didn't feel like another lifetime to Aria.

She had taken plane tickets that were meant to be used for a trip to Italy to get married, enjoy a honeymoon, start a fresh, clean life together, and she'd traded them in so that he could fly out to Colombia in search of a missing ex-girlfriend who he'd never actually broken up with. How had failed to recognize the sacrifice she'd put forth, regardless of the circumstances surrounding it?

"Aria," he said, his voice shaking a little. "Will you please let me hold you?" His voice cracked and he took a hesitant step forward. "I need you to know that this doesn't change anything."

Aria's heart shattered and the dam that had been holding everything in broke. She didn't move, but she didn't have to. Ezra went to her. He reached out and pulled her in, crashing her against his chest, and it felt better than she'd remembered. She was sobbing—out of sadness, out of fear, out of anger...out of love. She didn't want him to touch her, and yet, at the same time, it was everything she'd been missing over the past few days. He let his head sit on the top of her head and she could feel his chest moving fast against her as he struggled to keep his own composure.

"It was my fault she got taken captive, Aria," he said. "And all I could think for three years was the fact that the last time I saw her…" He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, but he knew he didn't have to. The only person who understood what he'd felt better than him, and perhaps better than Nicole, was there in his arms.

"It _wasn't_ your fault, though," she said quietly. "If you'd been with her, you would have been taken captive too. Or worse. Ezra, they may have _killed_ you. There was absolutely nothing you could have done to keep that from happening."

"That doesn't make me feel any less responsible." He was still speaking into her hair, and she was still staining the front of his shirt with watery makeup.

"That's because you still love her," she mumbled against him.

He leaned back from their embrace and angled himself so that he was looking down on her. "Do you really think that?" he asked.

Aria didn't know what to say. She avoided his eyes. "Yes," she said quietly.

He smoothed his hands over her hair and tried to read her eyes. For the first time, he found it hard to see the truth. "Will you come sit on the couch for a minute so we can talk? Please?"

Aria followed Ezra as he led them over to the living room to take a seat. She angled her body so that she was facing him, but she kept her distance. She was overwhelmingly thankful that the knock-down-drag-out session of their fight had not lasted long. After everything with A.D. and Spencer, she simply didn't have much fight left in her. Perhaps they'd grown more than either of them realized…more than she was giving them credit for.

He took her hands in his and held them between them.

"Bear with me as I make my way through this, and forgive me if something comes out terribly wrong." He stopped and waited until Aria gave him a tight-lipped nod, her eyes creasing at the corners. She wasn't happy, but she was letting him try to explain. That would have to be enough. "First off, Nicole is not upstairs. This is your home too, and I would _never_ do that to you. Even if I'm being clueless and insensitive…

"I know you know she and I got into that fight, that I left, that I found out she was kidnapped not long after…I was overwrought with guilt and you walked into my life and brought me out of all it. I know you know that part of the story."

He could feel Aria's body tense in front of him and he stopped long enough to run his fingers over her knuckles and look her square in the eye. Shaking his head gently, he said, "please don't check out on me. I need you to hear this, and I need you to hear it from me, now, before you have any more time to dwell on it."

She nodded and braced herself, trying all the while to talk her mind off the ledge it had made home in recent days.

"What I have not told you is all that lead up to being in that place. You haven't heard about the countless arguments before that final breaking point, or the fact that there was a conscious reason Nicole and I had not taken our relationship any further. We weren't working, Aria. I loved her, but I wasn't in love with her. I'm not trying to make excuses—that's not at all what I want to do here, I just...I want you to understand why I needed to go and I'm doing a shit job of expressing that."

"Ezra, I know why you needed to be there. _That's_ what you're missing. What I don't understand why you wouldn't call me, or ask someone else to call," she said. She so desperately wanted to forgive him, but she didn't feel ready yet. "Why you refused to let me in..."

"I'm sorry," he said, "I was wrong to keep you at a distance. It had nothing to do with any lingering feelings for Nicole, or a lack of feelings for you, though, I swear. I was stupid. I wasn't thinking. I got swept up in the chaos, in the fact that after all these years, after all this guilt and grief and confusion, that there might finally be a shred of closure."

Aria didn't say anything, but she did nod her head. She understood what he was saying, and she could see where he was coming from.

In the back of her mind there was still one aspect of his reunion with Nicole that sat uncomfortably on her chest, but she vowed not to bring it up. She knew him. She didn't need him to give her an excuse behind the kiss he shared with Nicole, because she knew exactly where that kiss had come from. He was a compassionate person, and there was not fault in that. As she sat and stared at his hands holding hers, took in the muskiness of his skin, remembered the broadness of his shoulders as he enveloped her in his arms and thought about what Nicole must have been feeling all this time, she remembered the way it had felt when she saw him waiting for her there in the woods outside the dollhouse. How they had not been together at the time, but how _much_ she had needed him to hold her, to tell her it was going to be okay, to be the one thing that tied her to the ground in that chaotic mess of a nightmare.

If he could be that for Nicole, she would let him. She wanted Nicole to have that kind of welcoming, that kind of safety net. She wanted her to have something to hold on to until she got her bearings.

"Talk to me," he said, giving their hands a slight bounce and pulling her out of her thoughts.

She cleared her throat and did her best to give him a smile. There was more that needed to be discussed on this topic, but this was a good start.

"I'm glad she's alive," Aria said.

Ezra reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She gave him a gentle smile.

"I'm glad you're alive," he said. His words surprised her and he could see it written across his face. The mood of their conversation was shifting, and Aria welcomed it. For the time being at the very least. "You're covered in blood," he added. "I didn't notice before."

Aria looked down at her jacket and realized that her left arm had a good bit caked on from wrist to elbow.

"I'm lucky," she said. "Spencer was still in surgery when I left, and I'd really love it if you could take me back to the hospital and sit with me while I wait for her to come out…I don't think either of us needs to be alone right now."

"Okay," he said, nodding.

"I'm going to take a shower," she said. "I'll fill you in on what you missed on the ride over."

She got up first and turned to walk back toward the stairs. She could feel him following along behind her, and the silence that sat between them was still thick. Aria turned around before going up to the second landing.

She caught Ezra's eyes as he was about to duck into the kitchen and she called out his name. He met her gaze and waited expectantly.

"I love you," she said, "but it might take me a little while to completely forgive you. We need to build up a level of trust again. We both do."

"Take all the time you need, Aria," he said. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

 **So that's it. I'm not going to write anything else on this - you can imagine what happens next :)**

 **Leave a review if you feel so inclined. Hope everyone was safe this Labor Day; didn't get drugged, didn't get buried, didn't get killed...**


End file.
